


The key

by tts_lover05



Category: Rapunzel's Tangled Adventure (Cartoon), Tangled (2010)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cass basically hates Eugene in this, Cass is a b!tch, Cass wants the key, Episode: s03e13 Race to the Spire, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider Needs a Hug, Eugene is having a bad time, F/M, Heavy Angst, Hurt Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider, Hurt/Comfort, I feel bad for Eugene, Protective Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider, This is so evil, crushing with rocks, poor boy, we love Eugene whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 15:47:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29843781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tts_lover05/pseuds/tts_lover05
Summary: Eugene and Rapunzel arrive at the spire, looking for Cassandra. Cassandra is waiting for them, she wants the key after all!And what better way to get it than hurting the princesses precious boyfriend again...All in all, Eugene will suffer and Cass enjoys it because why not
Relationships: Cassandra & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Cassandra & Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider (Disney), Cassandra & Rapunzel (Disney: Tangled), Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider & Rapunzel, Eugene Fitzherbert | Flynn Rider/Rapunzel, Tangled new dream
Comments: 5
Kudos: 21





	The key

**Author's Note:**

> Did someone say Eugene whump? Because I wrote some yayyyy  
> There are WAAAAAYYYY too few Eugene whump fanfics out there come on guys I wanna see mah man groan in pain and cryyyyyyyyyyyy  
> Yes of course I love Eugene but seeing him being hurt? That's just...wow
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy reading this!  
> Reviews are appreciated!!

Eugene knew something was off the second he walked into the spire. He felt uneasy as he and Rapunzel walked after Calliope, staying close to Rapunzel to protect her if necessary. Calliope hadn't even corrected Rapunzel's pronunciation of 'spire'.

_I'll never get why she even tries correcting us anyway, **SPI** re sounds wayyyy better than Spi **REEEE** or however she pronounces it._

As they continued walking towards the weird thing- he didn't know what it was called, but he didn't care either, he noticed different things inside it. A globe, a broom and even an interesting sword. Before the young man could take a closer look at it though, he heard the **slightly** annoying voice of Calliope.

,,Here it is. Now give me the key, so we can make sure the mindtrap is still here.", the keeper of the spire suggested, holding out her hand for the key. Eugene frowned slightly, ready to open his mouth and tell Rapunzel not to. Why would she want the key, he thought it was supposed to be kept hidden..

Rapunzel seemed to think the same as she replied:,,Hmm..I'm gonna pass on that. I think the box should stay closed...Now where's Cassandra?"

 _I don't even wanna know to be honest_ , he thought with both annoyance and uneasiness. He hadn't forgotten about their last encounter, and was still angry at her for what she did. Crushing him was one thing, but after he found out what she did to Rapunzel he was even more mad at her. _How could she_ -

His thoughts were interrupted by a **very** familiar voice announcing:,,She's right here!" He turned towards the voice and saw the dragon lady herself walk down the stairs, looking at them with hostility. 

_Great,_ Eugene narrowed his eyes and stared at Cassandra just as unfriendly as she looked at them. He hated to admit it, but since the event on his birthday, he was kind of scared of her. She was ready to do anything just to show them she was powerful and mighty. The former lady in waiting was ready to KILL someone who had seen her as a sister, just to get Rapunze to fight her. That thought made Eugene feel sick all over again. He HATED that Cassandra used him against Rapunzel, he HATED that she had given in, he HATED that he wasn't able to do anything but groan and scrunch up his face in pain. He HATED feeling helpless, being forced to obey that psycho!

The former thief was more scared for Rapunzel though, since SHE had the key. So he clenched his fists and stepped in front of his sunshine, ready to fight Cassandra even though he was a little scared. 

Cassandra snorted in amusement and disdain, rolling her eyes.

Before Eugene could react, she extended her hand and black rocks shot towards him. He couldn't move, he remembered the exact same thing that happened only a few weeks ago and his legs were frozen to the ground just like last time. _Move you idiot! MOVE!_ But he couldn't, so the rocks built a cage around him and Eugene's sword fell to the ground next to him. The young man tried to free himself, but it was useless. _Not again! Fitzherbert, you're such a stupid idiot!_

,,Eugene!", Rapunzel ran to him and tried to get him out of the stone cage. Being in this situation again was horrible enough, but Rapunzel having to watch it AGAIN was NOT what he had wanted to happen. Okay, he didn't want to be crushed again either, but at least don't make her watch again...

,,It's no use, Blondie..", Eugene panted, looking at her with concern.

Cassandra smiled triumphantly and stalked over to him and Rapunzel. She was completely out of her mind as it seemed. Why would she do this...again?

The blue haired woman grabbed Eugene's sword and threw it out of reach, causing him to feel even more nervous. So she was really going to hurt him again? As long as she didn't hurt Rapunzel though, he would accept it.

,,Leave Eugene alone! LET HIM GO!", Rapunzel demanded angrily, but Eugene could see the fear in her green eyes. She knew she couldn't attack Cassandra, she would only hurt Eugene even more, and his girl wouldn't let that happen.

,,Then give me the key.", Cassandra looked at Eugene first, then at Rapunzel. Eugene stared at Rapunzel, silently begging her not to. Not for him. _Please don't, Blondie. Who knows what this mindtrap can cause?_

Rapunzel hesitated. Eugene knew she wanted to, but he could tell she was scared it was a trap. Cassandra could just continue crushing him after she had the mindtrap, it probably wouldn't matter to her.

Cassandra narrowed her eyes and hissed:,, **Give. It. To. Me.** " Then she clenched her fist, the cage around Eugene began to glow and tighten immediately.

He felt his body get squeezed and the pain was horrible. It was excruciating, agonising and he couldn't help but let out a groan of anguish. It HURT..

,,Eugene! Cass, stop!", he heard Rapunzel plead, her eyes were probably widened, but Eugene didn't know, since his own eyes were squinted.

,,I said give me the key!", Cassandra growled, her tone didn't show any emotions.

,,N-no, don't do it Rapu-AAAH", Eugene's groaning was replaced by a yelp of pain as the cage squeezed him tighter, he didn't even have the strength to curse himself for crying out. He scrunched up his face, closing his eyes so tightly that it hurt. Everything hurt. Even breathing, but that was almost impossible anyway. 

,,Just take it!", Eugene heard someone, probably Rapunzel, growl. He weakly shook his head, trying to somehow stop her from giving Cassandra the key. The man opened his mouth, but the only thing that came out was a weak cough.He gasped for air and coughed again.

Cassandra clenched her fist even tighter and Eugene was close to passing out. He heard Rapunzel yelling at Cassandra, but he couldn't make out the words. It was as if he had cotton in his ears. The dazed man felt sick. 

Suddenly the cage widened, and Eugene was finally able to breathe again. He slumped to the ground, let out a cough and felt a tear roll down his face. Eugene was shaking, his lips were trembling from the unbearable pain. He couldn't help but sob, hating to show weakness in front of Rapunzel or **especially** Cassandra, but he was hurting so badly. Hot, salty tears were running down Eugene's face as he sobbed, he didn't even remember when or if he ever was in so much pain before.

The young man felt desperate, scared and SO horrible. He didn't care that Cassandra was probably smirking down at him right now, it didn't matter. He felt warm, tender and trembling hands cup his face and that was nice. 

,,Let's go.", Cassandra said to the- _WAIT! So Calliope is a little girl now?_

A little, purple girl was standing next to Cassandra, grinning up at her as she held the mindtrap in her hands. 

,,Who is she? And where IS Calliope?", Rapunzel growled, glaring at Cassandra and the girl.

,,She's fine. You can free her, Cassandra, we got what we need.", the girl said, a weird grin on her face. Eugene immediately didn't like her.

,,Introductions can wait!", Cassandra looked up and pointed at a little,chubby woman who was bound and gagged high above the ground, struggling with wide eyes. 

Eugene frowned, trying to follow what was happening, but he was way too dizzy. He only saw Calliope fall, Rapunzel somehow caught her and Cassandra was turning around, seeming ready to leave.

,,Was it worth it? You could've killed him!", Rapunzel snapped, looking at Cassandra with fury. 

_I bet she enjoyed it,_ Eugene shuddered at that thought. He stared at her with disbelief and had to admit, he felt more disappointed than angry. Cassandra had hurt him again, without any signs of guilt in her face. It made him sad, considering how close they once were. _I saw her as my sister...I would've died for her, but she...she never saw me in the same way...She saw me as a self-serving, inconsiderate, arrogant freeloader..._

Eugene hated being this sensitive, when he was Flynn Rider nothing people said to him or thought of him actually mattered, except for Lance and Stalyan that is, but now, as Eugene Fitzherbert, the things actually affected him. And seeing Cassandra hurt him without hesitation now just showed him that she didn't love him enough, that probably no one loved him eno- He had to stop pitying himself like that, so he shook his head.

When he focused on Cassandra again, she did look guilty, but as soon as the spark of guilt was there it disappeared and she walked out, the little girl just smirking at them with her creepy teeth. They were probably heading back to Cassandra's tower, and if one asked Eugene, he wouldn't mind if she stayed there for a while.

Once the former lady in waiting was gone, Rapunzel let out a deep sigh. 

,,And you wondered why I call her dragon lady.", Eugene muttered, trying to cheer her up a little. Her arms wrapped around him, careful not to hurt him as she did. He returned the embrace, closing his eyes as he allowed himself to lean into her.

,,Thank you for saving me, blondie.", he said, closing his brown eyes. 

Rapunzel kissed his head and whispered:,,I will always save you. Eugene, I love you."

He blushed and smiled brightly. They stayed like that for a little while, Calliope even left them alone except for bringing Eugene some bandages and ice packs for his bruises and cuts. Eugene was thankful that she didn't even correct him when he mentioned the spire. ~~She had actually tried but Rapunzel's glare stopped her~~.

,,I think we should go home. We must prepare...for war..", Eugene looked at the opened door and narrowed his eyes in determination. Cassandra was by far the biggest challenge Corona ever had to face- _No offence, Varian.._ Eugene knew Cassandra would come back to Corona..probably really soon. They needed to be ready. Ready as they'll ever be...to get through it all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this!! I will write more Eugene whump fanfictions in the future, but also fluff bc I love new dream fuff <3  
> As I said before, I'd really REALLY appreciate reviews because I'd love to know what you like and/or dislike about my fanfictions :)


End file.
